Orion/Caleb Keffer (Earth-1)
Orion (Caleb) was the son of Brawler and Prism from the future, they grew up in the year 2088 and after his sister showed signs of inheriting both of their parents. Caleb became discouraged and would feel like a drag as he would watch his sister now leader of the new Keepers train and lead them against villains but he would just watch from WISP control center. His friend Laura Lee would encourage him saying that he could contribute in other ways but to which Caleb would reply wearily. When the Villain Team, The Breachers attacked the Command Center, Frenzy charged Caleb and mauled him, however when he was about to kill Laura, he charged Frenzy and unleashed the Orion Force which had been passed down to him by his Father, a power which His sister didn't have. He took the name Orion after the Orion Force, and fought against villains as member of his sisters team. When they traveled back in time to stop the villain Onozon which was a time demon. They helped the Original Keepers trap it in a collapsing solar system, but when they tried to return to their time, they found out they could't return. They became trapped and ironically enough helped start WISP, and became one of the Defenders of Earth fought alongside their Mother and Father but at the time their Mother didn't feel that way towards their Father thanks breaks in the time stream. Overwatch a member of their team used her powers to look into the future to find it was in three time points, one was theirs, the other one was where their father became a tyrant, and another which she couldn't see but whenever she tried to get a better look only heard evil laughter and saw red. After the Events of Invasion and their Father's apparent death, their mother questioned if their Father could still be alive thanks to them still being here, which they replied that was a possibility but more then like thanks to Necrocraft and the Unidentified Person's meddling with time the timestream considered them no longer anomalies. When their Father returned they where overjoyed and watched as their Father official asked for their mother's hand in marriage. However when the Division happened they joined their Father's side against Omen. When their Father's team was captured and only their Father, Orion and his Sister, their team member Hawk, and the Elite they went underground but when their Father confronted Omen at the Keep and revealed fought him nearly turning into Necrocraft caused their Mother to leave him and left a letter for telling him that she saw too much of Kyle/Necro in him at that moment. Prism then disappeared from the face of the Earth and Brawler surrendered to Omen. Orion then became confused and angry with the world and started hearing a voice in his head to unleash his power on Omen to free his Father. But he refused and stayed with his sister underground and when his Uncle: X Factor returned with his Father they then helped M stop the Triumvirate who had manpulated Omen and Brawler into the conflict.